


Cat and Mouse

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A game of cat and mouse.





	Cat and Mouse

Minerva caught the rat’s tail between her teeth, grasping it’s body with her paws. She moved her teeth to its neck, getting a better grip before returning it to the cage on her desk. Straightening up she returned to her human form and looked disdainfully down at the rat.

“This is hardly time for a game of cat and mouse,” she said, her voice stern. “Young Mister Weasley will be quite happy to see you again. And yes, before you even get started, I know you don’t want to be here, but it’s for the best. It’s much safer here than outside these walls.”

Scabbers looked up at her, squeaking in an aggravated manner.

“Mister Pettigrew, if you run off again, I will have to send you to Azkaban. Surely you wouldn’t care for that, would you?”

The rat quieted, and went about sulking in his cage.


End file.
